doutes
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity n'était pas le genre de femme à être pessimiste, ni du genre plaintive. Mais depuis quelques semaines, le doute s'insinuait peu à peu en elle. Olicity en vue! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Doutes**

Felicity n'était pas le genre de femme à être pessimiste, ni du genre plaintive. Mais depuis quelques semaines, le doute s'insinuait peu à peu en elle.

Cela commença par son retour avec Oliver à Starling City. Elle avait passé de mémorables et heureux mois en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais il a suffit d'un appel de Théa et les voilà de retour, loin de leur bulle faisant face à la dureté de la vie. Non, Felicity comprenait les motivations d'Oliver, la famille passe avant tout.

Ils en avaient bien discuté et ils avaient pris la décision de leur retour ensemble. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'Oliver ne pouvait pas rester en retrait de ses activités, elle le comprenait et c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. De plus, être derrière des ordis à combattre le crime lui manquer énormément. Mais Digg, qui dirigeait l'équipe, avait trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Un IT boy très qualifié, ayant ses compétences voire plus et l'humour de Cisco. Felicity tenta de faire de son mieux pour ne pas être jalouse mais bon c'était assez dur.

Le deuxième doute survint quelques semaines après sa nomination au poste de CEO de PT qu'elle rebaptisa Queen Enterprise, avec le soutien d'Oliver et Théa. D'abord, il y a eu les articles dans la presse qu'elle refusait de lire pour son état mental. Elle voyait bien les gens chuchotaient derrière son dos, mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Puis là où cela devint concret, fut au gala de charité qu'elle donna pour relancer la compagnie et commençait à se faire connaître, CEO oblige !

Ce soir là, Oliver n'avait pas pu se libérer car il était en pleine poursuite après des trafiquants de drogues. Digg n'était pas là non plus mais Théa était venue la soutenir un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Felicity était contente, tout avait l'air de bien se dérouler. Elle voulut s'éclipser avec Théa quelques minutes pour s'aérer de toutes ses mondanités mais tomba sur quelques anciennes collègues en pleine discussion.

 _« Pff me fait pas croire qu'elle a mérité d'être CEO Julia ! Même les journaux disent qu'elle ne mérite pas cette place._

 _Tu parles ! Moi aussi je peux en faire autant en m'envoyant en l'air avec les CEO. D'abord Oliver Queen, ensuite Ray Palmer et dés qu'Oliver Queen a eu à nouveau de l'intérêt, elle est revenue dans son lit! Cette fille est une vraie salope d'opportuniste !... »_

Felicity eut les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Théa avait entendu tout cela et se sentait désolée pour la petite amie de son frère et avant tout son amie. Lorsqu'elle voulut dire quelque chose pour la réconforter, Felicity lui a dit que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le dire à Oliver. Théa désapprouvait cette décision mais le fit par amitié. La jeune sœur trouvait que Felicity faisait preuve d'une énorme force intérieure en retournant dans la salle du gala avec le sourire. Et lorsqu'Oliver se montra enfin, Felicity fit comme si tout s'était bien déroulé.

Depuis cet incident passé sous silence, la routine s'installa. Oliver et elle habitaient ensemble. Mais entre ses activités de CEO et leurs activités nocturnes, le couple se retrouvait rarement seul. Les seuls moments étaient dédiés à dormir, voire plus s'ils avaient encore de l'énergie mais Felicity avait beau vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime, elle sentait un grand vide en elle.

Ce qui lui manquer était la proximité émotionnelle qu'elle avait avec Oliver. Il y a un an, quoiqu'il se passait, l'un et autre étaient relié. Même avec l'histoire de Ra's, ils ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi relié l'un à l'autre. Mais aujourd'hui, ils communiquaient à peine et là où cela commença à devenir dur fut lorsqu'Oliver et l'équipe furent amenés à travailler avec Elisia, agent de l'A.R.G.U.S., et surtout ex petite amie d'Oliver.

Oliver et elle eurent une histoire durant le temps où le jeune homme fut amené à travailler pour cette agence. Inutile de dire qu'Elisia était une magnifique, grande et sexy brune. Intelligente et combative avec une pointe d'humour. L'inform aticienne fit de son mieux pour intégrer Elisia dans la team. Seulement, Elisia ne semblait pas trop l'aimer et quand elle sut pour Felicity et Oliver, la brunette ne disait rien devant Oliver mais ne se privait pas de rabaisser notre blonde préférée par derrière. Notamment lorsqu'elles furent toutes les deux seules au repère, un soir. Felicity lançait un programme sur son ordi et Elisia rangeait un équipement pas loin.

 _« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Oliver trouve d'exceptionnelle chez toi !_ s'exclama Elisia.

 _Et ben tu n'as qu'à lui demander !_ répondit Felicity en essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas mettre une claque à cette fille.

 _Tu sais je l'admire. Il essai de toute ses forces de jouer les petits amis modèles, rentrant à la maison avec sa copine le soir, mais à mon avis, il va vite se lasser. Ce n'est pas son truc la vie domestique._

 _Je ne l'ai pas vu se plaindre jusqu'ici._

 _Pour l'instant…mais te vois tu mariée avec lui, ayant des enfants malgré cette vie ?! Oliver a une destinée particulière, il a suivit plusieurs chapitre de sa vie et les a vite tourné. Crois en mon expérience. Qui te dit qu'il ne fera pas pareil bientôt avec Starling et toi ? »_

Le soir suivant, Felicity eut à réfléchir. Elle était revenue à Queen Enterprise, pour terminer des rapports importants. Les autres étant occupés à faire autre chose et se reposer, Oliver était chez sa sœur pour partager un instant familial.

Etait-elle qu'une histoire de plus dans la vie d'Oliver ? Après tout, il y a avait eu Laurel qu'il croyait aimer plus que sa vie à son retour. Ensuite des histoires sans lendemain. Puis Sarah. Et maintenant, elle. Sans compter Shado sur l'île.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Oliver l'aimait mais était ce durable ? Quand elle fut loin avec lui, elle s'était imaginé un avenir avec lui mais depuis leur retour, les doutes s'accumulaient. Et la question qu'elle se poser était simple : qu'avait-elle d'extraordinaire pour être aux côtés d'un homme tel qu'Oliver ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Voilà la suite un peu longue, histoire de mettre en place l'intrigue.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un super jour pour Felicity. Cela commença dès la veille.

Oliver était rentré tard (encore) de sa patrouille avec Elisia, ce qui commençait depuis peu à faire bouillir son sang. Ne voulant pas se disputer une énième fois avec l'archer (ce qui devenait fréquent), elle avait fait semblant de dormir, et lui ne voyait pas qu'elle était blessée.

Ce matin, elle devait mener le conseil d'administration annuel, sous l'œil de plusieurs investisseurs et actionnaires réticents, et Oliver et Théa. Cela la rendait très stressée et lui donner la nausée, mais bon puisqu'elle était CEO, il fallait assumer !

Voulant vérifier des points de son discours, elle partit en laissant un Oliver dormant à poings fermés derrière elle.

L'heure de la réunion approchait. Elle essayait de se calmer mais tremblait et se sentait faible. L'informaticienne essaya de se relaxer un peu, fermant les yeux, essayant de penser à quelque chose de tranquille, lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

 _« Eh mon cœur_ , dit l'archer en posant un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. _Alors prête à leur en mettre plein la vue ?_

 _\- Pas tellement, j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou pour ne plus en sortir !_

 _\- Ça va bien se passer et puis on sera là Théa et moi,_ dit-il en plongeant se yeux bleus rassurant dans ceux de l'informaticienne. _Concentre-toi sur nous._

 _\- Ok,_ dit-elle en embrassant Oliver brièvement et en inspirant, un petit sourire en coin.

Elle voulut se lever et du se cramponner à son bureau, un vertige la saisissant, et à un Oliver inquiet à l'occasion.

 _\- Felicity tu es sure que tout va bien ?!_ dit-il en posant la main sur sa joue.

 _\- Oui ça va c'est juste un vertige, j'ai dû me lever trop vite. Et puis j'ai rien mangé ce matin, ni bien dormi._

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty !_ dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

 _\- Oliver, c'est bon ok ! Pas besoin de jouer les protecteurs, je mangerai après la réunion et je ferai une sieste._

 _\- Tout va bien Fe ?_ demanda Théa en les interrompant.

Felicity profita de cette interruption pour s'extraire de la prise de son petit ami.

 _\- Oui, aller vous installer avec nos invités, j'arrive. »_

Oliver continua de la fixer avec insistance mais l'informaticienne était bornée comme toujours. Il voyait bien qu'elle était stressée depuis leur retour, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait toujours sur la défensive. Blessé et agacé, il vint vers sa sœur et l'amena dans la salle de réunion d'un pas déterminé, l'air tendu.

La réunion s'était passée sur le même ton. Les investisseurs et actionnaires ne se privaient pas de faire des sous-entendus comme quoi Felicity n'était pas qualifiée pour tenir cette position dans l'entreprise. Théa et Oliver voulaient répliquer, Oliver devenant de plus en plus tendu mais après deux heures de démonstration, l'informaticienne avait fini par convaincre la plupart des invités de ses compétences (enfin du moins l'espérait).

Une importante réunion fut fixée le lendemain chez Holoway Enterprise, pour signer de contrats vitaux pour Queen Enterprise. Oliver était parti avant sa sœur car Elisia l'avait appelé. Et Felicity était en train de boire un smoothie avec Théa. Théa s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour la belle blonde.

 _« Felicity, est ce que tout va bien ?_ dit-elle l'air déterminé.

 _\- Oui Théa, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, ça va passer_ , répondit la jeune femme mais Théa n'avait pas l'air convaincue.

 _\- Et avec mon frère, les choses vont bien ?_

 _\- Théa…_

 _\- Tu peux me le dire ça restera entre nous je te le promets._

Felicity marqua une pause et soupira.

 _\- Depuis quelques temps, Oliver et moi nous sommes un peu décalés et depuis l'arrivée d'Elisia la superbe agent, ça ne s'arrange pas. Puis je passe beaucoup de temps au bureau et moins au repère donc ça n'arrange rien. On passe le peu de notre temps à se disputer, on était tellement bien loin de Starling…_

 _\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait revenir…_

 _\- Théa je t'interdis de t'excuser pour cela !_ s'emporta Felicity. _Oliver et moi avons pris cette décision ensemble et pour être honnête, je savais qu'on reviendrait._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ demanda Théa, étonnée.

 _\- Oui_. _Ton frère ne pourra jamais s'éloigner de ses activités nocturnes, ça fait partie de lui et je l'accepte. C'est juste que je cherche encore ma place dans l'équipe._

 _\- Tu auras toujours ta place Fe. Et peut-être qu'Oliver et toi avaient besoin de temps seuls._

Voyant Felicity dans ses pensées. Théa se leva et avant de partir lui dit :

 _\- Oh et au fait : je n'aime pas Elisia non plus rassure toi. Et Oliver t'aime même si en ce moment il ne te le montre pas ce crétin !_

Cette dernière remarque fit rire Felicity.

 _\- Merci Théa._

 _\- De rien, tu pourras toujours me parler. Et on se fera une soirée au loft cette semaine pour décompresser car j'ai l'impression que tu en as grandement besoin ! »_

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Felicity arriva au repère. Son acolyte, Curtis, de l'informatique était déjà en place tandis que tout le monde se préparait pour aller sur le terrain. Bizarrement elle ne vit pas Oliver et Elisia. John ne s'était pas habillé.

 _« John, tu ne sors pas sur le terrain ce soir ?_

 _\- Non, Lyla et moi on sort en amoureux donc je reste un peu pour faire l'inventaire et après j'y vais._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée, tu lui donneras le bonjour de ma part,_ dit l'informaticienne en s'installant dans son fauteuil, lessivée de sa journée.

John prit une chaise et s'assit vers elle.

 _\- Ça va ? tu m'as l'air exténuée ces derniers temps._

 _\- Tu es la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui_.

 _\- C'est que mon instinct ne me trompe pas alors_ …

Felicity préféra changer de conversation.

 _\- Où est Oliver ?_ Voyant le regard sombre de John, elle comprit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas la réponse _. John dis le moi !_

 _\- Il est parti en mission de reconnaissance à Central City avec Elisia._

 _\- Ok…_ dit la jeune femme en essayant de ne pas s'énerver. _Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?_

 _\- C'est une mission d'infiltration… »_

Felicity ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase et alla rejoindre l'IT boy, Curtis. Sur les écrans on voyait Elisia et Oliver se faisant passer pour un couple très passionné. Voyant cela, la nausée s'empara de la belle blonde et elle se rua sous le regard inquiet de tout le monde dans la salle de bain.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, elle constata que seul Digg et l'IT boy étaient là. Ne voulant pas regarder une fois de plus les écrans, elle alla se préparer du thé, seule chose qui la calme dans ce genre de situation. John la rejoint dans ce qui leur servait d'espace détente.

 _« Felicity tu es vraiment blanche. Tu m'inquiètes._

Felicity voulu se lever d'un coup pour fuir John mais un vertige la fit presque tomber. John la rattrapa de justesse.

 _\- Ok, je te ramène chez toi, mais avant laisse-moi te faire une prise de sang, ok ?_

 _\- John…_

 _\- En fait ce n'était pas une question. Tu manges et dors à peine, tu fais peut être de l'anémie. Et si la prise de sang est nickel demain, je te lâche les baskets, ça marche ?!_

 _\- Ça marche_ , dit-elle résignée. »

Deux heures plus tard, John était finalement resté tenir compagnie à Felicity dans l'appartement qu'elle occupe avec Oliver. Il s'était assuré qu'elle mange un minimum et trouvait surtout la jeune femme distraite. John se décida à lancer le sujet qui fâche.

« _Felicity je vois bien que depuis votre retour à Oliver et toi, les choses ont changés._

 _\- Non vraiment_ ! lança Felicity en colère.

 _\- Oui et Elisia n'a pas l'air de te plaire_ …

Et là, la jeune femme se mit à péter les plombs :

 _\- C'est son ex, Digg ! Tu crois que ça me plait de voir Oliver avec elle ?! et puis il n'y a pas que ça…_

 _\- Quoi d'autre ?_ John sentait qu'il fallait crever l'abcès.

 _\- Le repère est trop fréquenté ! Au départ c'était juste nous trois et maintenant… Laisse tomber ok !_

 _\- Non je veux que tu le dises._

 _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu comptais gérer l'équipe comme ça quand nous sommes parti ou au moins me demander avant d'embaucher un génie de l'informatique et une ex à Oliver_! hurla-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

 _\- Felicity je…_

 _\- Tu sais quoi va rejoindre Lyla, c'est fini pour ce soir. Et surtout ne parle de cette discussion à personne. »_

Vu le ton résolu de son amie, John préféra partir pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans cet état et se sentait un peu mal concernant le fait de prendre Elisia dans l'équipe. Pour sa défense il ne pensait pas qu'Oliver et Felicity reviendraient et ils avaient besoin d'un agent efficace sur le terrain.

Juste au moment où John quittait l'appart, il tomba sur Oliver, qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _John que fais-tu là ?_ demanda le jeune homme intrigué.

En effet, depuis ce qu'Oliver avait fait à Lyla, Digg restait dur avec lui et les jours où il venait chez Felicity et lui se compter sur les doigts de la main. Il ne voyait qu'une explication :

 _\- Felicity va bien, rassure-moi ?!_

 _\- Je l'ai ramené car elle n'a pas apprécié ta mission sous couverture_ , répondit John d'un ton glacial ce qui agaça profondément l'archer. _Et puis je pense qu'elle est beaucoup trop stressée._

 _\- Je le sais,_ dit-il en soupirant en repensant au vertige qui avait pris sa petite amie ce matin _._ Puis repensa à Elisia _. Bon sang, elle a vu quoi de la mission ?_

 _\- Disions que vous vous en donniez à cœur de joie en tant que « couple » !_

Oliver eut les poings qui se fermaient de colère.

 _\- Elisia m'agace ! Certes c'est un agent efficace mais elle est persuadée de pouvoir me remettre la main dessus._ L'archer essaya de contrôler sa colère _. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille John avant que mon couple n'en souffre._

 _\- Si tu creusais plus loin Oliver, tu verrais qu'Elisia n'est qu'une partie du problème…_

 _\- Ce qui veut dire ?!_ lança Oliver d'un ton glacial, avec des yeux très menaçant.

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. Bonne soirée et prend soin d'elle."_

Oliver ne se donna même pas la peine de souhaiter une bonne soirée à John. Il en avait marre de son attitude. De plus la journée avait été un enfer et il souhaitait plus que tout retrouver Felicity.

Lorsqu'il entra, il entendait la douche se mettre en marche. En attendant que Felicity finisse, il alla dans leur chambre et entreprit de se dévêtir pour mettre un pantalon confortable pour dormir la nuit. Il était en train d'envoyer un sms à Théa lorsque Felicity apparut enfin. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur violet et d'un short rose, les cheveux défaits, sans maquillage.

Quand il voulut la serrer dans ses bras, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul puis se laisser faire. Oliver lui embrassa le front et lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, le jeune vit que l'informaticienne avait les yeux rouges.

« _Tu as pleuré Felicity_ , dit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de l'intéressée qui s'arracha à lui.

 _\- Je ne veux pas en discuter Oliver, pas ce soir._

Mais Oliver ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Il rattrapa la jeune femme par le bras :

 _\- Il est temps que l'on parle Felicity. Depuis quelques jours tu es bizarre et je crois savoir pourquoi._

 _\- Vraiment ?!_

 _\- Je pense que tu es jalouse d'Elisia._

Et là, Oliver comprit la boulette qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact dans des conversations si délicates ! Felicity lui lança un regard glacial.

 _\- Bien sûr comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle ! D'ailleurs superbe prestation ce soir, je vous félicite tous les deux! Tu devais apprécier ça quand vous étiez à l'A.R.G.U.S. ?!_ s'emporta la jeune femme.

Oliver essaya de laisser passer la dernière remarque insultante de sa compagne.

 _\- Felicity, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, alors ?!_ dit-il en s'impatientant. _Je ne te reconnais plus…_

 _\- La vérité c'est que je ne me reconnais plus non plus depuis notre retour ! J'étais heureuse loin de tout ça, et maintenant je suis CEO, je fais acte de présence au repère grâce à Curtis et l'on se voit à peine, sans compter que je dois me coltiner ton ex superbe qui se demande ce que je fais avec toi !_ hurla-t-elle en larmes _._

 _\- Tu sais qu'il fallait qu'on revienne…_ dit-il tout bas.

 _\- Oui mais pas à ce prix-là ! j'avais tellement de projets pour nous deux quand on était sur la route…_

 _\- Ils sont toujours possible Felicity,_ tenta de la rassurer l'archer. Felicity ricana et le fixa intensément.

 _\- Crois-tu en un avenir heureux pour nous deux ? »_

Cette question eut un effet explosif sur Oliver. Bien sûr qu'il se voyait heureux avec Felicity mais n'avait jamais creusé la question. Prenant le manque de réponse de l'archer comme un non, la jeune femme quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passer. Il était fier de Felicity, fier qu'elle soit CEO de son ancienne entreprise. C'est une femme tellement intelligente et forte. Bien sûr, ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent ces derniers temps, qu'elle était moins présente au repère et elle lui manquait mais il se disait que ce n'était qu'un passage à vide.

Apparemment, il se trompait et cela le rendait fou. Il y a quelques mois, ils étaient plus qu'heureux. Il faut dire que l'archer, à part sa relation avec Laurel dans le temps, n'avait jamais entretenu de réelle relation amoureuse. Elisia ne se privait pas pour lui dire que l'informaticienne ne le méritait pas et qui sait ce qu'elle avait fait d'autre !

Cela renfrogna Oliver un peu plus : Elisia doit partir et vite ! Et dès demain, il s'expliquerait avec sa petite amie et prendra du temps pour elle. Il l'aimait tellement, trop pour ne pas vouloir la perdre.

Inutile de dire que le jeune couple eut un sommeil très court cette nuit.

* * *

Lorsqu'Oliver se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Felicity dans l'appart de si bonne heure, puis il se rappela qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important avec Holoway Enterprise. Son téléphone vibra et il constata qu'il avait manqué plusieurs appels de John, Théa, et même Laurel. Cela ne disait rien de bon, il décrocha :

« _John qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Putain Oliver où es-tu_ ?! demanda John en colère et paniqué.

 _-A l'appart pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il y a une prise d'otage dans l'étage du bâtiment où Felicity se trouve, c'est sur toutes les chaines d'information !_

Oliver se dépêcha d'allumer la télévision et vit le bâtiment en question.

\- … _une prise d'otage est en cours depuis un peu plus d'une dans les locaux de Holoway Enterprise où se tenait un important meeting ce matin avec notamment les dirigeants de Stone Investissement et Queen Enterprise. Des coups de feu on était entendu et nous sommes incapables pour le moment de vous dire s'il y a des blessés…_

Le sang d'Oliver se glaça. _Pas Felicity_ , pensa-t-il le cœur serré.

 _\- J'arrive. »_ Dit-il dans un souffle étranglé par la peur en raccrochant au nez de John.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Voilà la suite après vous avoir lâché la nouvelle de la prise d'otage… il aura plus d'Olicity dans les prochains chapitre promis!lol.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :D**

* * *

Oliver avait effectué le trajet en moto à la fois le plus court et le plus long de sa vie. Court, car il avait dû griller plusieurs feux rouges, couper par un parc tout en essayant de ne pas causer d'accident; et long car il ne cessait de se repasser la dispute de la veille avec Felicity.

Pourquoi cela lui arrivait à elle ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions commençant par _et si…_ , mais savait au fond lui que c'était inutile de le faire.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment de Holoway Enterprise en trombe, se moquant des journalistes se jetant vers lui, ainsi que de leurs questions futiles. Dans le périmètre impressionnant, dressé par la police et la brigade d'intervention, il vit John parler au Capitaine Lance, voulut se précipiter vers eux mais fut arrêter par un jeune officier.

« _Laissez-moi passer_ , dit l'archer sur le ton de la menace.

 _\- Mais Mr Queen, je ne suis pas autorisé à…_

 _\- C'est bon, il peut nous rejoindre_ , répondit Lance en lançant à Oliver un regard froid.

Il vit que Laurel et Théa se trouvaient aussi sur place. Théa se précipita vers lui.

 _\- Oh Ollie!_

Il serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras et demanda à John et au Capitaine :

 _\- Felicity est à l'intérieur ? Elle est blessée ?! Que veulent ces hommes ?!_

 _\- Wow wow doucement Queen…_ dit Lance, en voyant Oliver en panique totale.

 _\- Capitaine ?! dit Oliver,_ frustré de ne pas avoir eu encore de réponses.

 _\- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas grand choses de ce qu'il se passe là-haut. Nous avons voulu intervenir vite mais ces gars-là sont armés et nous l'ont fait savoir. Des otages sont blessés, dont un gravement, qu'ils ont fait sortir, putain ils savent shooter ces enfoirés…_

 _\- Et Felicity ?..._

 _\- Ils sont normalement neuf à être pris en otage, d'après le manifeste des contrôles d'identité de ce matin. Et oui, Miss Smoak s'y trouve, l'otage blessé n'a pas pu s'exprimer sur l'identité du second touché…_ répondit le Capitaine, désolé. _Laurel m'a dit que vous êtes ensembles Miss Smoak et toi…_

Pendant une seconde, voir une minute ou plus, Oliver n'entendit plus rien autour de lui. Il se disait que ça n'était pas possible, que Felicity n'était pas là, qu'elle était chez eux, en sécurité. Puis la réalité le rattrapa : elle était dans ce bâtiment, avec des hommes lourdement armés, sans défense et peut être blessée…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

 _\- Ça va mec ?_ demanda John à son ami.

 _\- Il faut qu'on la sorte de là…_

 _\- Ecoute Queen, je sais que tu aimerais y aller mais jouer les justiciers en capuche n'est pas raisonnable de jour, surtout que tous les journalistes sont braqués sur ton joli minois,_ dit Lance un peu agacé qu'Oliver veuille mener la danse.

Lance n'était pas dupe. Il y a quelques mois, Roy Harper s'était accusé mais avec Oliver, toute l'histoire collait. Dieu sait ce qu'il s'est passé pour Queen mais le policier était certain de l'identité de l'archer vert. Et Oliver ne faisait rien pour démentir, inutile de mentir maintenant surtout avec Felicity en danger.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le policier d'un air déterminé et lui dit :

 _\- Vous avez intérêt à ce qu'elle s'en sorte indemne sinon…_

 _\- Sinon quoi petit ?! tu vas me décocher une flèche ?_

 _\- Ok on va se détendre,_ lança John d'un ton ferme en se mettant entre les deux hommes _. La priorité c'est de sortir Felicity et tous les otages, alors travaillons ensemble, si cela vous convient Capitaine Lance._

Mr Lance acquiesça d'un air tendu. Il ne voulait pas travailler avec cet arrogant gosse de riche, mais se dit que c'était leur meilleure chance. Oliver lâcha un soupir, ses mains se fermant en poings, essayant de se contrôler.

 _\- Ok, maintenant que les politesses sont régler, je réuni l'équipe ici pour voir comment on peut aider les forces de l'ordre avec vous Mr Lance, et Oliver, je sais que Felicity est tout pour toi mais s'il te plait ne fait rien de stupide qui pourrait menacer sa sécurité,_ demanda John à l'archer _, nous tenons tous à elle._

 _\- Essayons de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles sur la chronologie des événements…_

* * *

Depuis plus d'une heure, Felicity et les autres se tenaient assis par terre dans un coin de la salle de réunion, tenus en joug par leurs preneurs d'otage. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir travaillé avec Oliver toutes ces années, mais elle était assez calme, pour quelqu'un sur lequel on pointait une arme.

Ce matin, la jeune femme n'avait rien vu d'anormal jusqu'à ce que ces hommes débarquent de nulle part, les contraignant tous à se mettre au sol. Sa dispute avec Oliver l'avait poursuivi et distraite jusque-là…oh, il devait être mort d'inquiétude en ce moment. Elle priait pour qu'il ne vienne pas en Green Arrow, car d'après ce qu'elle observait, grâce à ce qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de l'équipe, ces hommes ne comptaient pas les faire repartir sans avoir obtenus ce qu'ils voulaient et à n'importe quel moyen…

Les hommes avaient confisqués leur téléphone et s'étaient assurer que personne ne puisse s'approcher de l'étage, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de leur conversation. Ils avaient aussi éteints l'écran plasma géant qui servait d'écran d'ordinateur pour la conférence, ce que Felicity trouvait très cool d'ailleurs…jusqu'à ce que les preneurs d'otage tirent sur deux assistants qui tentaient de s'enfuir. Un était parti pour des soins, mais l'autre était seulement touché à l'épaule, elle lui avait d'ailleurs tendu son écharpe pour comprimer la blessure.

Tout en essayant de rester calme, malgré l'arme pointée sur elle, son analyse lui permettait de comprendre qui était le leader et qui étaient les larbins. La jeune femme entreprit, comme lui avait appris Oliver, à repérer le plus faible du groupe. Oliver avait sacrément raison, le langage corporel parle de lui-même ! Pour l'instant, mieux valait rester tranquille pour envisager toutes les options possibles.

* * *

Une autre heure de plus était passée. L'équipe entière était arrivée et Lance en savait un peu plus sur les assaillants. Mais les nouvelles n'annonçaient rien de bon. La seule bonne nouvelle était que Curtis avait réussi à pirater l'écran géant de la salle de réunion, donc ils avaient un visuel sur les otages.

Lorsqu'Oliver aperçut sa petite amie, son corps se contracta si fort que le Capitaine Lance cru que le jeune homme allait faire une attaque.

« _Felicity n'a pas l'air d'être blessée, c'est déjà bien Ollie,_ répondit Théa soulagée.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête, scannant le corps de l'informaticienne de la tête au pied. Elle se tenait assise sur le sol et avait l'air calme, trop calme à son goût. Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué cela.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que fait la petite ? Elle a l'air de se concentrer. Pas ordinaire pour quelqu'un retenu en otage,_ dit Lance, perplexe.

 _\- Elle est en train d'analyser la situation,_ dit Oliver un peu énervé.

 _\- Analyser la situation ?!_

 _\- Oui Capitaine. Disons que lorsque John et moi on était en mission, Felicity nous voyait faire et a mémorisé quelques procédures que nous avions l'habitude de faire._

 _\- Avec un flingue pointé sur elle ?! et ben on aura tout vu !_ dit Lance avec sarcasme. Oliver serra ses poings et expira pour garder son calme.

 _\- Mr Lance, Felicity a vécu des situations assez stressantes avant cela et s'est toujours montré forte,_ dit John avant qu'Oliver frappe le père de Laurel. _Je pense qu'elle étudie les preneurs d'otages_.

 _\- On peut obtenir le son, Curtis ?_ demanda Oliver.

 _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…_

Laurel s'était aussi approchée de l'écran. Et fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Tu as raison Théa, Felicity n'a pas l'air en super forme._

Cette phrase tinta dans la tête de John.

 _\- Curtis, tu peux me chercher un résultat de labo s'il te plait ?_

 _\- Pas de problème ! Quel nom ?_

 _\- Ceux de Felicity._

Tous se tournèrent vers John.

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demanda Oliver ouvrant de grands yeux. _Des résultats de laboratoires ?! Explique !_

 _\- Je trouve, et je ne suis pas le seul, que depuis quelques temps, Felicity n'est pas dans son assiette._

 _\- Si tu comptes ce qui s'est passé au repère hier…_ commença Curtis.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?!_ demanda Oliver en commençant par perdre patience. _Je sais qu'elle est un peu fatiguée et stressée ces temps-ci, mais elle a beaucoup de choses à gérer._

 _\- Felicity a failli tomber dans les pommes après s'être rendu dans la salle de bain hier soir en t'ayant vu avec Elisia,_ dit Curtis.

Oliver se tourna vers John.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hier quand je rentrais à la maison ?! tu penses qu'elle est malade ?_

 _\- Mec, c'est juste une prise de sang, rien de plus. Tu dois avoir raison. Elle ne vit pas une super période en ce moment. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, je dirai à Lyla de faire réaffecter Elisia dans une unité de l'A.R.G.U.S. Elle ne cause que des problèmes au sein de l'équipe._

Curtis tendit les résultats à John qui essaya de dissimuler ses craintes.

 _\- John, alors ?!_

 _\- Il faut que je téléphone à Caitlin, pour vérifier quelque chose, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,_ dit l'ancien soldat en s'éloignant, laissant Oliver en panique.

Lance observait la scène. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi inquiet depuis qu'il le connaissait. En fait, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir Oliver. Le jeune homme avait vraiment l'air de tenir à l'informaticienne.

Pleins de choses tournaient dans l'esprit de l'archer mais fut interrompu par Curtis.

 _\- Ça y est je connais l'identité des preneurs d'otage et ce n'est pas très joli. »_

Ils apprirent ainsi que ce groupe d'attaquant étaient des mercenaires, travaillant pour des sociétés dangereuses ou des hommes aux mains sales. Chacun d'entre eux avaient déjà été accusés ou suspecter de meurtres de sang-froid, ou de faits de violence extrême. Et chacun était spécialisé dans un domaine particulier allant du métier de sniper à ingénieur technicien dont l'informatique, en gros des hommes loin d'être bêtes.

Cette prise d'otage était la quatrième similaire dans l'état où ils arrivaient à faire vider les comptes en banque des sociétés des CEO sous leur menace, puis les tuer.

Tous commençaient à se dire que le temps était compté, la prise d'otage ne dépassait pas plus de six heures à chaque fois. Ils essayaient de comprendre le fonctionnement du groupe armé.

« _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils font leur prise d'otage en fin d'après-midi, pourquoi s'y prendre le matin cette fois-ci ?_ se demanda le Capitaine Lance. Oliver avait la réponse mais ce fut Laurel la plus rapide.

 _\- Car ils savent que le soir les justiciers agissent. Et ils ne veulent pas être dérangés_ , répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Ils étaient en train de regarder les plans de l'étage, lorsque John revint vers eux.

 _\- Alors tout va bien ? Felicity va bien ?_ demanda Oliver mais fut interrompu par Théa.

 _\- John tu as pu avoir Barry ? Il ne peut pas venir vite fait pour libérer tout le monde ?_

 _\- Non Théa, Barry a des soucis avec sa vitesse et ne peux pas venir aider,_ dit John dans ses pensées en fixant les résultats dans sa main, puis en s'avançant vers l'écran. _Dites-moi que ça va être facile d'intervenir, vous avez plus d'infos sur ces hommes ?_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des rigolos, ils sont entrainés et risque de tuer les otages si on ne les sort pas d'ici très vite,_ répondit Lance. _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vos foutus résultats ?! La gamine n'est pas malade ?!_

 _\- John répond tout de suite !_ hurla Oliver ce qui surprit toutes les personnes présentes.

 _\- Oliver il faudrait peut-être en parler à part_ … commença à dire l'ancien soldat.

 _\- Non John dis-le maintenant !_

 _\- Felicity est enceinte._

Tout le monde se mit à regarder un Oliver blanc comme un linge, aussi surpris qu'eux. Le jeune homme s'était approché du l'écran et regardait la jeune femme. Il mit un petit peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de parler à son ami.

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

 _\- Oui j'ai eu Caitlin au téléphone. Elle me l'a confirmé._

 _\- De combien de temps ?_

 _\- D'après les résultats, elle dirait dix semaines._

Oliver se retourna vers John.

 _\- Dix semaines ?! Mais… Ok…_ bafouilla Oliver, encore sous le choc.

 _\- Oui, puis je lui ai parlé des symptômes que Felicity a, les vertiges, les nausées. Après il faut qu'elle ait une échographie pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Le stress peut engendrer des complications et une prise d'otage n'est pas le top pour elle._

 _\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle le sache, répondit Théa._

 _\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Laurel._

 _\- Ses gestes. Elle n'est pas sur la défensive et ne met pas la main sur son ventre. »_

Maintenant, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran, avec une seule idée en tête : vite sortir Felicity de ce bordel, avant qu'un drame ne se produise.

* * *

Felicity avait essayé de garder son calme mais la conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre entre les ravisseurs ne l'avait pas rassuré du tout. En effet, apparemment, ils ne comptaient pas faire sortir les otages vivants d'ici, à moins d'une intervention miracle. Une fois les transferts de fonds effectués par les CEO, il n'y aura plus d'échappatoires.

Elle comprit que c'était à elle d'agir, et il fallait qu'elle se décide à le faire bientôt. Après tout, elle ne faisait pas partie d'une équipe de justiciers pour rien, et était bien déterminée à montrer de quoi elle était capable. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se décida à s'adresser au groupe armé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Voilà le chapitre suivant. Merci à tous pour vos messages.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu les bandes annonces de la saison 4 mais j'ai trop hâte de voir la saison !**

 **En attendant bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

Felicity rassembla son courage et s'exprima :

« _Vous savez, je peux vous aider à récupérer l'argent des comptes. Je suis allée au MIT, j'ai un diplôme et…_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le leader s'approchait en pointant un revolver près de sa tempe.

 _\- Ma jolie, nous avons notre propre expert et ça sera réglé en 3h, alors reste tranquille et ferme la si tu ne veux pas mourir trop vite._

Le chef commençait à repartir vers ses acolytes lorsque l'informaticienne dit :

 _\- Je peux le faire en 30 minutes !_

Les mercenaires se tournèrent, l'air médusé. Le leader s'avança de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Felicity vit qu'il n'y avait pas de menaces. L'homme affichait un air intéressé.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, en plus d'être CEO d'une grande société, vous serez un génie de l'informatique ?! Vraiment ?!_ dit-il d'un air moqueur, ce qui agaça Felicity, qui se leva doucement pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je n'ai rien dans le crâne. J'ai déjà piraté la base de données de la CIA, d'ailleurs pleins de bases de données fédérales…ce que je devrais peut être pas dire …3 …2…1 bref je suis prête à le faire_ , finit-elle en rougissant mais en affichant un air déterminé _._

Les hommes se regardèrent en essayant de voir ce qu'ils allaient décider. Le chef reprit la parole. A sa manière de parader, l'informaticienne pensait à Slade Wilson.

 _\- Voilà une proposition intéressante, mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de vous tuer._

Felicity déglutit. Elle se dit que quitte à mourir, elle était prête à se sacrifier. Mais en restant forte.

 _\- A une seule condition. Que vous relâchiez tous les otages. Je peux craquer les comptes des sociétés sans leur accord…et puis ils ont pour la plupart une famille._

 _\- Et vous non ?! Une belle femme comme vous…_ s'étonna le leader qui effleurait l'épaule de la jeune femme du bout des doigts ce qui donna à Felicity une nausée qu'elle réprima.

Elle pensa à sa dispute d'hier avec John et Oliver, avant de répondre doucement :

 _\- Ma vie est sans intérêt. Je vis pour mon travail, pour mes amis, je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire, donc quitte à mourir, je veux que vous les laissiez partir…de plus je connais le capitaine de la police de Starling City et je peux vous aider à négocier votre sortie._

Les hommes se mirent à l'écart pour réfléchir. Felicity s'était rassise au sol, près des otages, un peu tremblante, une nouvelle nausée, le stress se relâchant un peu. Voyant cela son assistant posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Felicity, en murmurant un _ça va ?_ Où elle hocha la tête.

Il fallait qu'ils acceptent, comme ça elle pourrait tenter quelque chose pour les obliger à sortir avec elle du bâtiment. Mais elle devait se contenter pour l'instant d'avancer pas à pas.

La notion de sacrifice commençait à prendre du sens pour l'informaticienne. Elle avait toujours penser qu'Oliver fonçait tête baissée vers la mort mais elle comprit que les gens retenus en otage étaient plus important et que les options qui s'offraient à elle, étaient limitées. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'équipe de malfaiteurs.

 _\- Mademoiselle, nous acceptons votre offre, donc vous allez appeler le Capitaine, lui disant qu'on va relâcher le reste des otages, lui énoncer les conditions de notre évasion que nous vous rédigerons, et après vous allez poser votre cul devant cet ordinateur et nous montrer votre talent,"_ finit le chef avec un sourire mauvais en lui tendant un Smartphone.

* * *

Oliver fixait l'écran, les yeux rivés sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Il allait devenir papa. Pleins d'émotions contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu rater cette grossesse ? Les symptômes de Felicity étaient clairs pourtant ! Il commença à culpabiliser, ce qu'il faisait de mieux^^

L'archer s'était tellement focaliser sur leur retour pour aider sa sœur et réintégrer l'équipe qu'il l'avait négligé. Elisia n'avait pas aidé non plus. Il se rendit compte du mal qu'il avait fait à sa compagne et repensa à la question de celle-ci : _Crois-tu en un avenir heureux pour nous deux ?_

Et la réponse lui parut claire instantanément : évidemment qu'il croyait à cet avenir heureux, et ce futur enfant en était la preuve. Bien sûr, cette grossesse paraissait précipitée, mais pourtant il arrivait à se visualiser tenant le bébé dans ses bras, le voir grandir à côté de cette femme qu'il plus que sa vie. Il se surprit même à imaginer enseigner à son enfant le maniement de l'arc.

Mais cela disparut lorsqu'il vit Felicity se mettre à parler aux ravisseurs. La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta avec force. Deux heures et demi s'étaient écoulaient. Il se tourna vers l'IT boy, Curtis :

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, bon sang ?! Curtis, essaie de mettre le son !_

 _\- J'essaie mais ils ont quelqu'un de balaise dans leur équipe, il me faut du temps pour y accéder…_

 _\- Putain on n'a pas le temps !_ cria Oliver,qui essaya de se reprendre. _Excuse-moi._

 _\- Non je comprends._

Et là, l'équipe et le Capitaine Lance se figèrent lorsqu'un des types colla son arme sur la tempe de Felicity. A sa gestuelle, Oliver comprit que c'était le leader, il avait les mêmes airs que Slade. Mais Felicity ne pliait pas.

Tout le monde fut soulagé lorsque l'homme se détendit et commençait à partir mais Felicity reparla.

 _\- La vache cette petite a du cran !_ commenta Lance, stupéfait.

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne reste pas tranquille ?_! dit Oliver les yeux pleins de craintes quand il l'a vit se lever.

 _\- Felicity parle beaucoup mais si elle se décide maintenant c'est qu'elle a une idée en tête,_ déclara John en regardant tous le monde.

Le leader, se dit Oliver, avait l'air d'avoir changé d'attitude. Sa sœur l'avait remarqué.

 _\- Regardez, le type a l'air de changer de comportement. Il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qu'elle lui dit,_ dit Théa.

Lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur l'épaule de Felicity, Oliver frappa le bureau de colère ce qui fit retourner toutes les personnes présentes à cinquante mètres à la ronde.

 _\- Je vais le tuer ce connard, dés que Felicity sera à l'abri. Il a signé son arrêt de mort !_

John l'entraina à part.

 _\- Ecoute Oliver, je comprends que tu sois fou de voir Felicity dans une telle position mais il va falloir que tu te reprennes le contrôle de tes émotions…_

 _\- Mais oui, John, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas ta femme qui est retenue en otage par un malade…_

Vu le regard dur que lui lança John, Oliver comprit qu'il avait blessé son ami.

 _\- John excuse-moi, je…_

 _\- C'est bon ok,_ le rassura John.

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ok ! J'ai enlevé ta femme sous les yeux de ta fille. Tout ce qui compter à l'époque était de vaincre Ra's quel qu'en soient les conséquences. Voir Felicity retenue, ça me fait penser à ce que je t'ai fait._

John posa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer.

 _\- Je te pardonne mon ami. Mais s'il te plait essaie de te maitriser devant Lance, sinon nous ne pourrons pas aider notre IT girl._

Oliver baissa la tête, essayant de ne pas craquer. John reprit la parole avec précaution.

 _\- Et puis dans quelques années, on pourra peut-être rigoler de cette situation devant nos enfants_ , le taquina l'ancien soldat ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Oliver, qui s'effaça rapidement.

 _\- S'ils s'en sortent tous les deux…C'est ma faute John, on n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Starling mais Felicity est tellement gentille et compréhensive qu'elle ne m'a pas dit que ça la contrarier. On s'est disputé hier … Si elle…_

 _\- Non arrête ça tout de suite ! Felicity est forte et elle va s'en sortir ok ?!_

Ils se regardaient lorsque Laurel les interpella.

 _\- Venez vite, Felicity passe un appel !_

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'écran et le téléphone du Capitaine se mit à sonner. Il les regarda tous, puis mit son téléphone sur haut-parleur.

 _\- -Capitaine, c'est Felicity Smoak._

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, Queen y compris…_

 _\- Oui Capitaine. Je vous appelle car les ravisseurs vont relâcher les otages restant à ma demande. Ça devrait être fait dans le quart d'heure qui suit et en échange, je vais accéder au serveur pour craquer les comptes à distances, un peu comme Clock King d'ailleurs…_ dit-elle un peu songeuse. _Bref, ils demandent aussi un véhicule banalisé, sans traceur et pas de flics à 100 mètres à la ronde pour s'enfuir._

 _\- Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Ces types ne rigolent pas !_ dit Lance.

 _\- L'essentiel est que tout le monde quitte le bâtiment._

 _\- Mais…_

Le capitaine, ni qui que ce soit d'autres, n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose car le ravisseur prit le téléphone des mains de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Bon assez parler, maintenant que vous avez ma requête, préparer le véhicule. Je veux qu'il soit prêt dans une heure et demie. Je vous rappellerai. Et ne tentez rien, même pas une mouche qui vole si vous ne voulez pas que j'éclate la tête de cette magnifique jeune femme._

La communication cessa. Lance s'en alla brièvement pour charger donner des renseignements à ses hommes suite à l'appel et régler l'histoire de l'évacuation des otages et du véhicule.

L'équipe resta silencieuse un moment. Ils comprirent que Felicity avait décidé de rester malgré les risques et cela les déchirer, surtout en sachant qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne le savait pas encore.

C'est Oliver qui fixait l'écran pour voir Felicity serrait son assistant dans les bras avant qu'il parte, qui reprit la parole, pensif, qui reprit la parole.

 _\- Quelque chose cloche avec Felicity._

 _\- OK Ollie, précise ta pensée,_ demanda Laurel.

 _\- Elle fait libérer les otages…donc elle fait baisser les risques pour une intervention…mais…_

 _\- Mais quoi grand frère !_ commença à s'agacer Théa.

 _\- Je ne sais pas quelque chose sonnait bizarre dans son discours. »_

Il se frotta le visage. L'équipe voyait que cela le manger de l'intérieur de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, mais ne voyait pas comment lui dire les mots justes, d'autant qu'ils comprenaient tous que d'ici peu de temps, les mercenaires exécuteraient leur amie.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, les otages avaient été relâchés et ce qui les surprit c'est quand un des officiers vint avec l'assistant de Felicity, Jerry, vers le Capitaine.

« _Ce monsieur veut dire quelque chose à Mr Queen, Capitaine._

 _\- Et ben il va le faire devant tout le monde_ ! s'exclama Lance agacé. _Ça serait dommage que l'on n'en profite pas !_

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak m'a dit de vous dire quelque chose mais c'est du latin._

 _\- Jerry qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?_ demanda l'archer.

 _\- Tempus Fugit…_

 _\- Time flies,_ finit Oliver et John ensemble en se regardant affolés. Merci Jerry.

Jerry allait partir lorsqu'il dit à Oliver.

 _\- Je ne remercierai jamais assez Felicity pour ce qu'elle vient de faire. »_

Après être partit, Oliver et John, expliquèrent aux autres le message codé : en gros, Felicity allait faire diversion. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait trouver une solution pour l'aider à sortir de là-bas.

* * *

Felicity se trouvait à présent devant l'ordinateur en question et essayait de rester impassible. Elle avait menti aux preneurs d'otages. En fait, elle avait besoin de dix minutes pour craquer les comptes voulus.

Felicity savait pertinemment que son temps était compté mais essayer de garder espoir et de se dire qu'Oliver ferait tout pour la sortir d'ici. Dès qu'elle vit les ravisseurs s'éloignaient un peu, elle vit une fenêtre s'ouvrir sur l'écran. Curtis lui envoyait un bref message lui disant que son message avait été compris, la situation à l'extérieur (que ses amis et Oliver étaient là) et lui demandant d'activer le son du plasma et de l'ordinateur, ce qu'elle fit en effaçant la fenêtre où elle avait répondu.

Tout en pianotant sur le clavier, l'IT girl essaya de trouver l'emplacement d'autres mercenaires dans l'étage et du plan pour essayer de trouver une sortie correcte. Puis se dit qu'elle allait étendre son plan à tout l'étage.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade, mais une chose la rassurait : Oliver et ses amis n'étaient pas loin, pour elle.

* * *

L'équipe commençait à reprendre confiance mais tout le monde savait que les choses allaient bientôt se précipiter.

Oliver sentait la peur le gagner. Certes Felicity avait une partie du plan mais elle était tellement fragile, d'autant plus en étant enceinte. Il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait quand il s'aventurait sur le terrain, mais à une différence près : il était entrainé.

« _Felicity a activé le son_! s'exclama Curtis ce qui fit sortir Oliver de sa rêverie. _Elle est trop forte, je pinaillais encore et elle le fait en 2 minutes !_

 _\- Oui la petite a du talent,_ dit Lance.

Tout le monde vit Felicity regardait la webcam qu'elle avait activé de l'ordinateur et annonça aux ravisseurs :

 _\- Venez j'ai réussi à craquer les comptes._

Elle regarda la webcam et murmura : _Oliver, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours._

L'informaticienne fit en sorte d'écarter sa chaise sur le côté. Lorsque tout le monde fut au bon endroit elle appuya sur entrée et toute l'installation informatique explosa en étincelles, sauf le plasma qu'elle avait laissé activé pour que la police et Curtis aient un visuel de la situation.

L'équipe regarda la jeune femme s'enfuir à toute vitesse sans se retourner, en entendant vaguement le leader hurlait de rage, brandissant son flingue :

 _\- Elle va me le payer cette conasse ! La chasse est ouverte messieurs ! »_

* * *

 **Voilà les choses sérieuses vont commencer !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfic. Je vous prépare tranquillement la fin.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, y compris les guests.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity commençait à avancer dans le couloir deux des trois gardes étaient sonnés du fait de son virus explosif, un voulut lui barrer la route, une arme à la main. Sans réfléchir, l'informaticienne fit valser son pied, style karaté, pour désarmer le molosse et se mit à lui lancer un bon uppercut, suivit, pour l'achever, d'un coup de pied bien placé.

L'homme s'effondra inconscient. La jeune femme en profita pour lui prendre son arme et commençait à avancer vers la sortie lorsqu'elle entendit des coups de feu pas loin d'elle : les mercenaires l'avaient suivi et étaient furieux. Elle se servit d'un coin de mur pour bouclier.

« _Ma jolie, ça ne sert à rien de jouer au héros, ça va mal se terminer pour toi_ , lui dit le leader.

Felicity ne répondit pas, et essayait de se calmer intérieurement. Son cœur battait à un rythme impossible et elle avait la tête qui tourne et envie de vomir. Mais pas le temps de se pencher là-dessus, il fallait qu'elle étudie ses options d'échappatoires.

Sentant les hommes se rapprocher, elle bascula son corps et tira. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Apparemment elle se souvenait de ses cours avec Digg.

 _\- Sale pute, attend que je te chope ! »_ lança l'un des mercenaires touché.

* * *

L'équipe et le Capitaine de la police assistaient à la diversion de Felicity en étant choqués. Lorsqu'elle combattit le garde et le mit inconscient, ils ne purent cacher leur surprise.

« _Putain, c'était quoi ça !?_ dit Lance, l'air plus que choqué. _Maintenant, elle se bat et manie les armes ?! Elle est pleine de surprise._

 _\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait faire tout ça,_ dit Laurel, en ayant comme affirmation le hochement de tête de Théa.

 _\- Le maniement des armes c'est moi,_ répondit John, assez fière. _Ravi qu'elle ait retenu ça. Je lui ai appris quand elle nous a rejoint Oliver et moi. J'ai bien essayé de lui enseigner le self défense mais elle n'était pas très enthousiaste. Ça m'étonne qu'elle ait réussi ce qu'elle vient de faire,_ finit-il songeur.

 _\- Elle assure grave en tout cas !_ dit Théa encore stupéfaite par Felicity.

 _\- C'est moi qui l'aie entrainé._

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Oliver, qui venait de s'exprimer avec un demi-sourire.

 _\- Quand on était partis, elle me l'a demandé et comme je pensais qu'on ne reviendrait jamais, j'ai accepté sa demande. Vous savez à quel point cette femme est têtue…_

 _\- Je dirai aussi bien que toi,_ lança John ce qui fit rire tout le monde, même Lance.

 _\- Et ben on dirait que ça paye aujourd'hui",_ dit le Capitaine, d'un ton plus adouci, limite soulagé envers l'archer qui repensait au moment où l'entrainement avait payé.

* * *

(Flashback)

Coast City, il y a quelques mois.

 _« Felicity, concentre-toi !_ dit le jeune homme, torse nu, tout en relevant la belle blonde des tapis d'entrainement, installés dans leur salon pour l'occasion. _Tout est dans l'anticipation de ton adversaire et l'effet de surprise…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer car tout en la relevant, elle le fit tomber en balayant ses jambes du sol et atterrit sur lui, le clouant au sol. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de l'archer, le regard triomphant et plein de malice.

 _\- C'est mieux comme ça ?!_ demanda-t-elle en rigolant. _Ça y est je t'ai enfin mis au sol, enfin pour le combat, sinon je n'ai aucun problème pour cela, tu es tellement doué…_

Oliver l'embrassa pour mettre fin à sa tirade, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Puis il les fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, son désir reprenant le dessus. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment puis Oliver commença à semer des baisers sur la clavicule de l'informaticienne. Elle se mit à rire et à gémir.

 _\- Je suppose que la séance d'entrainement est terminée pour aujourd'hui professeur ?!_

 _\- Tu supposes bien_ , » répondit Oliver entre deux baisers…

* * *

Oliver se reconcentra sur l'écran. C'en était trop pour lui d'entendre les mercenaires proférer des menaces contre la femme qu'il aime. Felicity avait bien joué pour réutiliser le virus de Clock King mais personne n'était encore là pour la secourir et ça le rendait malade.

Si la situation n'évoluait pas bientôt, il la verrait mourir en direct et ça il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il commençait à vouloir se diriger vers le bâtiment l'air résolu, mais John le rattrapa.

 _« Oliver calme toi._

 _\- Non !_

 _\- On ne peut pas y aller. Felicity ne voudrait pas que tu te dévoile ainsi devant tout le monde, ça grouille de journalistes._

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici en sachant que si on ne bouge pas, elle va mourir, ils vont mourir,_ hurla-t-il en pensant à leur futur enfant.

 _\- C'est pour ça que je vais y aller,_ lança quelqu'un.

Elisia.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?! lancèrent Oliver et Digg au même moment.

L'équipe les avait rejoints, fixant la jeune femme avec mépris.

 _\- Mais quel charmant accueil_ ^^

 _\- Elisia…_

 _\- Ecoute Lyla m'a tenu au courant de la situation et de ce que je viens d'apercevoir_ , dit-elle en pointant les écrans du doigt, _ta copine est assez étonnante en fait. Moi qui croyais qu'elle ne servait qu'à te satisfaire…_

Oliver commença à ouvrir la bouche et s'avancer vers elle d'un air menaçant mais il ne fut pas le plus rapide.

 _\- Vous allez surveiller votre langage vous, sinon je vous boucle !_ dit Lance, furieux que l'on insulte Felicity.

 _\- Ouais la ferme !_ s'exclama Théa, le regard plein de haine. _Tu ferais mieux de te regarder._

Elisia ricana et leva les mains en signe de paix.

 _\- Ok, j'ai compris. Maintenant, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un d'inconnu, entrainée et efficace pour au moins aller la récupérer. J'ai été horrible avec elle et je sais Oliver que tu l'aimes, donc je vais y aller. Dites-vous que c'est mon cadeau de départ de l'équipe._

Personne ne s'exprima, Lance la regarda bien.

 _\- Il va falloir vous faire discrète, je vais avertir mes hommes._

 _\- Bien. Faites-moi un bon briefing et je me lance. »_

* * *

Felicity avait réussi à reculer un peu plus mais commençait à avoir peur. Certes, la pièce où elle se trouvait était un peu mieux protégée de ses agresseurs, mais il n'allait pas faire long feu avant qu'ils ne la sorte d'ici. De plus, son arme n'avait plus de munitions.

Les mercenaires s'attelaient à défoncer la porte.

« _Dès qu'on ouvre cette porte, je te refais le portrait ! Sale p…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase apparemment et Felicity entendit une voix féminine.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une belle façon de traiter une femme !_

La jeune informaticienne comprit : c'était Elisia.

La jeune femme se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un de son côté dehors.

Le combat faisait rage derrière la porte d'après ce qu'entendait. Des coups de feu étaient tirés…puis le silence. Jusqu'à…

 _\- Maintenant Mademoiselle Smoak, vous allez sortir de cette pièce, sinon j'abats votre amie et elle mourra très lentement._

Felicity sentait les larmes la gagner. La partie était finie. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un paye pour sa rébellion. Très lentement, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Elisia était maintenue par deux des hommes. Le leader pointait son arme sur l'informaticienne, avec un grand sourire. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais son téléphone sonna.

Après une brève discussion, il raccrocha.

 _\- Bon il semblerait que notre véhicule soit prêt. Vu que vous n'avez pas remplit votre part du contrat, petite conne, vous allez nous accompagner. Comme ça, vos amis flics ne lanceront pas les hostilités._

 _\- Felicity, Oliver t'attend dehors, il est fou d'inquiétude et s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, il…_ commença Elisia, qui se fit assommer par l'un des mecs puis ligoter, devant une Felicity terrifiée mais ne voulant pas le montrer devant ce groupe d'individus.

 _\- Oh ça va ! Les femmes c'est chiant ma parole ! l_ ança l'homme qui venait de la mettre KO.

Le leader prit Felicity par le poignet, qu'il serra très fort, la dirigeant vers les escaliers en laissant Elisia KO. Ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule. Les policiers s'étant éloignés à la demande des mercenaires. Felicity trouva des yeux la seule personne qu'elle cherchait : Oliver.

Il était trop loin pour qu'elle entende ce qu'il lui criait. Elle le fixa en essayant de retranscrire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, se disant que c'était peut-être, même sûr, la dernière fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur son homme. Puis, elle se détourna, le mercenaire l'amena vers la porte du conducteur.

 _\- Maintenant vous allez nous servir de chauffeur, Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit jusqu'à destination je vous bute, enfin… plus tôt que prévu »,_ dit-il très menaçant.

Elle entra dans le véhicule, démarra sous la surveillance de ses ravisseurs. Qui commençaient à préparer la suite. L'informaticienne eut une autre idée mais attendait le bon moment.

* * *

L'équipe et Lance se sentaient de plus en plus fous et désespérés. Le plan d'Elisia n'avait pas marché et Felicity était sur le point de se faire emmener par les ravisseurs.

Ils s'avancèrent le plus possible d'eux, et virent l'informaticienne.

Oliver hurla à sa petite amie :

 _« Felicity, ça va être bientôt terminé, je ne te laisse pas tomber, je t'aime ! »_

Quand elle le fixa, il ne voyait qu'elle, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Il souhaitait juste la tenir dans ses bras, la sentir en sécurité. Il vit dans son regard quelque chose d'absolu, de tendre et cela résonna au plus profond de son âme : l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

La voiture se mit à partir, Felicity au volant : elle allait s'éloigner de lui. Et là, il ne résista pas. Il retourna vers John à qui il emprunta son flingue et avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire quelque chose, il enfourcha sa moto et suivit le véhicule à distance sans prendre en compte les policiers, ses amis, sa sœur et les journalistes.

Il vit que les policiers le suivaient après deux minutes de trajet. Il se foutait de ce que Lance allait dire. Il était désormais prêt à tout pour sauver la femme qu'il aime et son futur enfant. Tout vola en éclat en une fraction de seconde.

* * *

Felicity roulait depuis seulement quelques minutes. En regardant par le rétroviseur sur sa gauche, elle reconnut la moto d'Oliver. Il était là, il serait là jusqu'au bout.

Les larmes commençaient à couler tandis qu'elle continuait de rouler sous la menace du groupe. Son plan allait marcher. Tout allait se terminer bientôt, ces mercenaires ne devaient pas s'en sortir. Cette idée lui était venue quand elle était entrée dans le véhicule. Elle seule s'était attachée, les mercenaires ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Elle choisit d'attendre une route un peu plus isolée. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au rétroviseur, regarda la silhouette de l'archer pour essayer de penser à des choses positives, des souvenirs heureux, puis précipita la voiture dans le ravin.

Elle sentit chaque secousse, mais essaya de penser à autre chose que la chute et la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était le visage d'Oliver. La nuit se referma lentement sur elle…

* * *

 **Ne me détestez pas ! Comment imaginez-vous la fin ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 et fin**

 **Je vous publie le dernier chapitre de cette histoire avec un peu d'avance. Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encourage à chaque fois.**

 **J'espère que ce final va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt :D**

* * *

Oliver arrêta avec fracas sa moto et se précipita vers le ravin. La voiture avait fini de dévaler la pente. Le jeune homme courut pour rejoindre la voiture, manquant se faire mal à plusieurs reprises mais il s'en fichait.

Deux des quatre hommes avaient été éjectés du fait de l'impact. Oliver cherchait des yeux sa petite amie. Se précipitant côté conducteur, il la vit enfin. L'informaticienne avait du sang coulant de sa tempe et ne bougeait pas. L'archer priait pour qu'elle soit encore en vie et prit son pouls.

Il était faible mais il était présent. Le jeune homme lui frôla la joue de sa main.

 _« Felicity, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie reste avec moi !_ dit-il, les larmes menaçant de couler.

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas John et le Capitaine Lance à ses côtés. John posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami tandis que Lance faisait le tour du véhicule avec des hommes pour constater l'état des mercenaires.

 _\- Oliver, est-ce qu'elle est…_ osa à peine demander John.

L'archer ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui, trop concentré à sentir le pouls de Felicity.

 _\- Son pouls est faible, il faut intervenir vite, je ne voulais pas aggraver son état ni celui du bébé, je…_ commençais à débiter le jeune, paniqué.

 _\- Tu as bien fait de ne pas la déplacer, en attendant tu vas lui tenir la main et continuer de lui parler pendant que j'établis un premier diagnostic pour les secours, ils ne vont pas tarder._

Digg s'attela à son examen. Lance vint à leur côté. Ce qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur : Oliver Queen, qu'il connaissait comme étant un connard et menteur de première (avec ses filles, ses activités de justicier^^), suppliait que sa petite amie ne le quitte pas. Il vit pour la première fois devant lui un Oliver qui ne mentait pas, vulnérable, brisé.

Il essaya de faire bonne figure et de se reprendre et lança en direction des deux amis :

 _\- Il n'y a pas de survivant. Comme quoi, la ceinture de sécurité, ce n'est pas fait pour les chiens »._

Personne ne répondit, trop axés sur la conductrice.

* * *

Les secours arrivèrent. John leur détailla son examen : Felicity présentait un traumatisme crânien avec perte de connaissance, de nombreuses fractures, dont une importante à la jambe susceptible de causer une hémorragie importante. Il mentionna immédiatement la grossesse de la jeune femme pour éviter que le personnel médical d'urgence lui administre des médicaments pouvant porter atteinte au bébé.

Oliver avait été contraint de reculer pour laisser les secours travailler. Les flashs crépitaient autour de lui, un brouhaha s'installait mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune informaticienne. Sa sœur l'avait rejoint, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il se laissa conduire dans la voiture de John par Théa pour suivre l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le choc était tel qu'il ne vit pas qu'il se trouvait dans une salle d'attente depuis plus d'une heure. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Donna, la mère de Felicity avant d'en savoir plus, à la demande de John. Laurel, Curtis et même Walter étaient présents. Son ami Barry et ses amis de Central City avaient téléphoné dès qu'ils avaient su, mais Oliver restait muré dans le silence, avec une question, la question : pourrait-il survivre à la perte de Felicity et leur futur enfant ?

Il ressentit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps des émotions qu'il avait laissées de côté : la peur. Une peur tellement grande qu'elle envahit votre cœur, vos pensées et dévaste tout sur son passage. L'île avait eu cet effet sur lui les premiers temps de son naufrage, mais cette souffrance lui semblait cent fois pire.

Après ce qui leur sembla une éternité, un chirurgien s'avança vers eux.

 _« Proches de Mademoiselle Felicity Smoak ?_

Oliver se leva et fixa le chirurgien.

 _\- C'est nous, je suis son petit ami,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

 _\- L'opération a pris du temps car nous avons décidé de réparer les fractures dont celle à la jambe. Melle Smoak a un léger trauma crânien qui n'a pas laissé de lésions d'après le scanner que l'on a fait. Nous l'a rapatrions dans sa chambre, elle devrait se réveiller sous peu._

L'archer regarda droit dans les yeux le chirurgien, le cœur s'emballant :

 _\- Et le bébé ? Est-ce qu'il…_ il n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, terrifié de la réponse à venir. Le médecin prit vite la parole en voyant la détresse du jeune homme.

 _\- Le bébé va bien, c'est un vrai miracle. Son rythme cardiaque est normal, nous avons placé un monitoring pour le surveiller._

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Puis-je la voir ?_ s'empressa-t-il de demander.

 _\- Une infirmière viendra vous chercher dès qu'elle sera installée. Votre petit amie est une vraie combattante »._

Le médecin allait partir et revint sur ses pas en tendant quelque chose à l'archer : l'échographie de Felicity. Oliver contempla l'échographie avec émerveillement. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce morceau de papier. Tout le monde le serra dans ses bras, heureux pour le couple. Puis ils allèrent devant la chambre où l'informaticienne était en train d'être installée.

* * *

Oliver était impatient de rentrer dans la chambre.

 _« Ollie arrête de marcher tu me rends cinglée !_ dit Théa.

 _\- Désolé…_

Il y a eu un silence et Théa se remit à parler.

 _\- Je vais être tata, et il ou elle va avoir la famille la plus géniale qu'il ait existé_ ! dit-elle fièrement. _Quand je pense à toutes les horreurs qu'a entendu Felicity, alors qu'elle est sans doute la plus courageuse de nous tous…_

 _\- Comment ça toutes les horreurs ?!_ coupa Oliver surpris.

Théa hésita mais craqua.

 _\- Felicity ne voulais pas te le dire mais_ _tu te rappelles du gala de charité qu'elle a donné il n'y a pas longtemps ? Tu nous avais rejoint._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Ben il ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça. On est tombé sur des anciennes collègues à elle et elles n'ont pas été tendres envers elle. Elles ont dit qu'elle se baladait de lit en lit entre Ray et toi et qu'elle ne méritait pas son poste…_

 _\- Mais c'est ridicule…_

 _\- Comprend bien, il y a toujours eu des rumeurs depuis que tu l'as nommé secrétaire et c'est dur pour elle de se faire un nom._

 _\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ?_ demanda Oliver, un peu en colère. Théa voulut répondre mais Laurel qui les avait rejoints répondit _:_

 _\- Elle ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Vous êtes tellement semblables parfois, c'est effrayant._

Tout le monde rigola. Oliver redevint sérieux.

 _\- C'est comme ce qu'il s'est passé avec Elisia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui disait ?_

 _\- J'ai regardé les caméras,_ répondit Curtis l'air à moitié coupable, _et en fait Elisia a dit à Felicity que tu avais tourné plusieurs chapitre de ta vie, y compris Laurel_ , dit-il en regardant la brunette l'air gêné, _et que tu tournerais vite la page avec elle._

L'archer était abasourdi par toutes ces révélations. Voilà pourquoi Felicity était aussi à cran. Il serra les poings de colère.

 _\- J'aurais dû voir tout ça. J'aurais dû être plus attentif…_

 _\- Tu es un homme Ollie cherches pas !_ dit Théa avec un sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car l'infirmière vint le chercher. Il regarda ses proches et amis qui l'encouragèrent à y rentrer. L'infirmière lui expliqua avant un peu le conditionnement de Felicity.

Elle semblait si fragile dans ce lit, avec sa peau d'albâtre. Un bandage recouvrait sa plaie à la tempe. Une attelle enveloppait sa jambe blessée. La belle blonde était reliée à un scope (pour surveiller ses paramètres vitaux, tension, pouls, oxygène), des perfusions. Oliver fut tiré de son analyse par l'infirmière qui lui désignait un petit appareil.

 _\- Ce que vous voyez là est le rythme cardiaque du bébé_ , dit-elle avec un sourire, puis déclencha un bouton. _Et ce que vous entendez, c'est son cœur. »_

Oliver entendit ce son, et en fut bouleversé : la vie grandissait à l'intérieur de Felicity. Une vie qu'ils avaient créée ensemble. Il remercia l'infirmière qui coupa le son (le bruit est chiant en vrai^^lol) et les laissa tous les deux (et demi^^). Il s'assit prés de l'informaticienne lui tenant la main… et du fit de cette journée de malade, somnola contre sa main.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla quelques heures après l'opération. Elle se sentait dans du coton et elle en remercia les antidouleurs se dit-elle, (elle se rappelait quand elle s'était faite tirer dessus pour protéger Sarah et ce que Digg lui avait donné).

Elle ouvrit les yeux non sans peine, et vit qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Après un léger brouillard dans sa tête, la mémoire lui revint. La prise d'otage, les mercenaires, sa conduite en voiture.

Lorsqu'elle voulut porter sa main à sa tête, elle sentit que quelque chose l'en empêcher, enfin quelqu'un : Oliver. Il devait tellement en vouloir d'avoir été imprudente. Mais le sentir prêt d'elle la rassurer. La jeune femme passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'archer qui se réveilla immédiatement.

 _« Salut_ , lui dit-elle en souriant.

 _\- Oh tu es enfin réveillée, j'ai eu tellement peur mon cœur_ , lui répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant tendrement, les yeux brillants.

Elle voulut se redressait mais Oliver dût l'aider. Elle constata qu'elle était très équipée, notamment à la jambe. Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

 _\- Rassure-moi, ils n'ont pas joué à Robocop avec moi_ ?!

 _\- Non,_ dit le jeune homme en rigolant. _Tu es toujours toi-même ne t'inquiète pas._

Felicity redevint sérieuse, et plongea dans les yeux de son homme, en lui tenant la main.

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi ? Je voulais vraiment que tout le monde s'en sorte sain et sauf… et Elisia, elle va bien ?!_

 _\- Elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Lyla a donné des nouvelles d'elle à John. Par contre elle quitte l'équipe à ma demande._

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

 _\- Théa et les autres m'ont expliqué ce qu'elle te disait, tout comme ce qu'il se passe à la société. Je suis désolée Felicity._

 _\- Désolé de quoi ?_

 _\- De n'avoir rien remarqué, d'avoir négligé notre couple. Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente Felicity, et tu mérites que l'on prenne soin de toi comme il se doit._

 _\- Oliver… !_ dit Felicity dans un sanglot étouffé, l'émotion prenant le dessus mais l'archer ne s'arrêta pas.

 _\- Je t'aime plus que tout chérie mais ne me refais plus jamais ça !_ _Même si j'avoue que tu étais trop canon en combattante,_ dit-il en lançant un sourire sexy à l'informaticienne qui réveilla en elle une chaleur indescriptible. _Tu as épaté tout le monde tu sais…_

 _\- Je voulais que tout le monde aille bien et mettre fin à ce bordel…d'ailleurs les mercenaires ?_

 _\- Tous morts pendant l'accident de voiture. Et puis s'ils avaient survécu à l'accident je serais allé leur planter une flèche en plein cœur._

Le silence s'installa un moment entre eux deux. Felicity reprit la parole.

 _\- Lorsque j'ai parlé aux mercenaires et que j'ai précipité la voiture dans le fossé, j'ai enfin compris ce que tu disais par rapport au sacrifice et tout._

Oliver embrassa le dos de la main de l'informaticienne, fermant les yeux en revoyant la voiture dévalait. Puis repensa à quelque chose.

 _\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, c'était la pire chose de j'ai vécu de toute ma vie, y compris l'île. Je sais que j'étais têtu et foncé tête baissé en sacrifiant tout avant, même toi… mais maintenant les choses vont changer,_ lui dit-il en souriant.

 _\- Je ne te suis pas Oliver…_

 _\- Disons qu'une information importante nous a échappé depuis quelques semaines et…va nous occuper pendant les années à venir_ , le sourire de l'archer s'agrandissant.

 _\- Ok…de quoi tu parles Oliver ?!_ commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

Oliver lâcha la main de l'informaticienne et la posa sur son ventre en continuant de sourire.

 _\- Felicity tu es enceinte._

Felicity ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda son ventre.

 _\- Enceinte ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?! Non, ne répond pas !,_ dit-elle face au regard salace d'Oliver. Elle respira un bon coup, en fermant les yeux puis le regarda de nouveau.

 _\- On va avoir un bébé ?! Tu veux de cet enfant, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que je le veux. Je l'aime déjà. J'ai tellement eu peur pour vous deux…_

 _\- Tu l'as su quand ?_

 _\- Pendant la prise d'otage, John a demandé à Curtis les résultats de ta prise de sang d'hier. Bon sang John est génial._

Felicity se raidit.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver, si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pris autant de risque…l'accident…le bébé va bien ?!_ dit-elle en resserrant sa main sur son ventre.

 _\- Oui le bébé va bien._

 _\- Et il va avoir une maman super dure à cuire_ ! » lança une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte : Théa.

* * *

La famille et leurs amis restèrent un moment au chevet de la jeune femme, félicitant encore le couple. Le capitaine Lance était venu voir Felicity et s'excusa de son comportement face à un Oliver très étonné. Le soir, ils étaient enfin tous les deux (et demi^). Oliver avait rejoint Felicity sur le lit et l'enlaçait en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver sa douleur. La tête de la jeune femme était contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing au jasmin.

Ils regardaient les informations qui affichaient partout l'héroïsme de Felicity et la poursuite d'Oliver, les qualifiant de couple détonant. Il entendit ricaner sa petite amie. Il se pencha pour la regarder.

« _Qui y a-t-il ?_

 _\- Ça me fait rire qu'on dépeigne comme une héroïne, n'importe quoi…_

 _\- Tu es une héroïne Felicity._

 _\- Tu parles, j'arrive à peine à tenir mon rang de CEO, je suis inutile dans l'équipe et plus les mois vont passer plus je vais devenir indésirable à tes yeux, je…_

Oliver embrassa la jeune femme d'une passion qui vous embrase de la tête aux pieds. Il mit fin au baiser avant de ne plus se contrôler et posa sa tête conte celle de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Felicity, ne doute jamais de toi. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. Bien sûr qu'il y aura toujours des gens malintentionnés pour te faire douter en te rabaissant mais sache qu'à mes yeux tu as toujours étais extraordinaire et que le seras toujours._

Felicity baissa les yeux, commença à rougir. Oliver lui releva délicatement le visage, elle pleurait.

 _\- Mon ange … ne pleure pas._

 _\- Je pleure de joie. Je t'aime Oliver. Tu as toujours su faire ressortir le meilleur en moi._

 _\- Comme toi. Je t'aime, je vous aime le bébé et toi."_

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **(Cinq ans plus tard)**

Ce soir-là, Oliver était en train de soigner l'égratignure au genou de sa fille, Mercy Queen.

« _Que s'est-il passer à l'école princesse ?_

 _\- C'est un garçon de ma classe, Mickael, il voulait que je lui fasse ses devoirs et quand j'ai pas voulu il m'a poussé et j'suis tombée,_ répondit la petite fille les yeux bleus brillants de larmes.

Oliver prit sa fille dans ses bras. Mercy était la version miniature de Felicity, à part les yeux qui avaient la même couleur que les tiens. La blondinette se détacha de son père et lui dit :

 _\- Oui, je me suis relevée comme maman m'a dit. Tu sais maman est super, elle m'a dit qu'il faillait toujours se battre et se relever quand c'est difficile et contre les méchants…et Mickael il m'a dit quelque chose de méchant, alors je me suis levée et j'ai mis un coup de genou à Mickael…il a pleuré comme une fillette mais tanpis…_

Oliver rigola et contempla sa fille.

 _\- En effet ta maman a raison mais tu sais pour se battre, les mots sont une arme meilleure, la violence ne résous rien chérie. Ne te mets pas en danger, ok ?_

Mercy haussa les épaules, embrassa son père.

 _\- Je t'aime papa._

 _\- Je t'aime princesse._

La fillette remonta dans sa chambre jouer. Felicity retrouva son mari en train de ranger la trousse de soins d'urgence.

Elle alla l'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Mercy va bien ?_

 _\- Oui juste une égratignure qu'elle s'est faite en frappant un garçon,_ dit-il à moitié ennuyé et épaté.

 _\- Pas de doutes, c'est bien ta fille,_ dit Felicity en levant les yeux au ciel.

Oliver emprisonna sa femme dans ses bras.

 _\- Si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas moi qui aie joué les J.I. Joe en étant enceinte de notre fille,_ répondit-il l'air amusé ce qui fit rire l'informaticienne.

 _\- Ok je suis coupable. Je me tiendrais tranquille pour le prochain promis,_ dit-elle en rougissant. _Oh mon dieu…je t'ai vraiment dit ça ?! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…On n'est pas obligé de faire un autre enfant tout de suite…3…2…1…_

 _\- Et si on allait s'entraîner pour faire le prochain Mme Queen ?"_ demanda-t-il, le regard brûlant, en déshabillant sa femme du regard, ce qui fit avaler la salive de Felicity.

Le couple s'embrassa passionnément, jeta un œil à Mercy qui jouait avec sa tante Théa avant de monter dans leur chambre et faire l'amour avec autant de passion que la première fois…

Neuf mois plus tard, Felicity donna naissance à Thomas Queen.


End file.
